


Lost Cause

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Series: The World, Off Axis [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because that’s what the Next Generation is- a lost cause. Lied to by society, and their family. Cut off from Muggle society. The end hasn’t begun yet, and when it does, I hope you are ready for it, for when it’s all over and done, count the bodies, the unmarked graves and pray the dead will have the heart to forgive you.</p><p>(Sort of like the backstory to The World, Off Axis. It has some components in The World, Off Axis; but it's not required reading for The World, Off Axis.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Cause

What do you think of Death Eaters? Murderers? Despicable? But dearie, look below the surface. Open your eyes. Look beyond the limitations society has set, and into the pure, unadulterated truth. What do you see? Wasted potential? Lost souls? Victims of circumstance? 

You disagree. You say that they are inhuman, monsters? But dearie, that is society’s view. You are the post war generation, the ones who hear of it word of mouth, a passed down version of the truth, distorted, distorted, distorted. A lake like reflection of the truth-something that is there, but at the same time, not quite there. Besides, why would you let your worst enemy see you vulnerable, exposed, broken? You wouldn’t. You would lie; act as if you are prideful. But dearie, don’t you see the truth? The truth society fails to even recognize, as it forces them to bow their pride? That the Death Eaters are human, just tied down to a megalomaniac. But aren’t the Brotherhood of Freedom the same? 

The Brotherhood, which you defend so fervently, with a blinded passion. Your society overlooks the gruesome murders, calling them “accidental deaths”, or “suicides”. But dearie, these crimes make what Bellatrix Lestrange did to the Longbottom’s child-play. These are gruesome, despicable, gory and dearie, have you ever comsidered this is why Draco Malfoy left? Not for the hate, but the blind brainwashing of another Generation. That generation is your generation, dearie. Why he left for the muggle world and never came back? No, no you haven’t. You have never felt the need to. Children of the Next Generation, you are blind. Open your eyes; for once you cannot blame the Slytherins. They are being murdered left and right without you noticing. Open your eyes, for when you realize too late what has happened, the scrape goats will all be dead in unmarked graves, gaining recognition only in a memorial hidden in the back of a garden by Draco Malfoy. By then, you will shoulder this guilt for the rest of your natural born life, as well as in the afterlife, for then you are all equal, and they, the victims, will never forgive you for your ignorance. The Death Eaters were never this cruel, never this horrific, and were never ever this bad. And dearies, when that time comes, I sincerely hope you will accept it with grace, for their faces will haunt you for the rest of your life, and beyond.

I weep for you, Next Generation. Your generation is cursed with the repeating of history, only this time there is no Order of the Phoenix, no one willing to play Albus Dumbledore this time around. Your generation will be known for the total annihilation of the remains of British Pureblood Society, for the total oppression of a “subhuman” race, of people associated with the Death Eaters and people who have the nerve to question, defy the regime. I weep for you, for your tragic history under this “better” government ruled by solely Gryffindors. Maybe this why people of all houses were involved in Government, to prevent this from happening, to prevent the scales of justice from collapsing. 

I pity you, Next Generation, for it will be you that has to live with this guilt. Not your parents, or grandparents, if you have them. They have lived, and they have fought. Now, you have to fight. This is your fight, and I sincerely hope you fight a good fight for if you don't, the generations after you are totally and completely ruined by default- they will bear your guilt, bear your chains and burdens of pain, of ignorance. And now, I have but one word of advice for you- if you can’t fight for yourself, fight for the dead. Fight for those who are unable to. They are your burden, your responsibility; your demons, your saving graces. And if you do avenge them in your own way, then your guilt may be forgotten, forgiven. You will h

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot I finished long ago, and I'm posting it here. Also, kinda has relations to The World, Off Axis. :)


End file.
